Pi
by Wild Dragon's breath
Summary: Oneshot. Ootori doesn't get why he needs to be able to use Pi.


I know writing this was very naughty of me, especially since my other story isn't even halfway done, but I just returned from a rather long period of writer's block, and couldn't find the will to write more of the YGO/HP fic. I should be getting over my fetish for Prince of Tennis someday, but for now, I think I'm pretty much stuck. Before this it was Bleach, but I had writer's block then. This is my first Silver pair fic, and it's not by any means my best work. Hopefully I'll come back someday and improve on it. It's also my second oneshot, the other being a Yuugi/Yami oneshot about doors.

* * *

Ootori twitched. And then proceeded to do a complete series of twitches that resembled some kind of weird dance of twitching body parts. He really hated math. Who really needed to know that the diameter of a circle divided by the circumference equalled pi? It's not like he needed to go around measuring circles anyway. Yet he still had eight problems involving pi to go, and he suspected that he'd have more the next day.

He was sitting in the regulars clubhouse during recess doing math homework because he had practice after school and didn't want to have to rush home after to do math homework. He was also hoping that Shishido-sempai could ask him to go on a date. The two had been dating for a month, and Ootori was still in the slightly awkward stage of being slightly in denial, and very unsure of himself, so he wanted to spend as much time with his _boyfriend_ as possible, meaning that he had to get his homework done _now_, in order to be able to go on a date later with a clear conscience.

He had just begun to restart the annoying pi question for the fourth time, when he hear the slight creaking of the clubroom's door opening (Atobe: Ore-sama's club door does not squeak! me: shush, you're interrupting the story!). He twitched again, for a completely different reason. Praying to any deity listening that it would NOT be his doubles partner and current boyfriend, Ootori turned to see who had entered the room. Once he had a clear view of the intruder's face, he twitched again, and just barely held the urge to curse extremely loudly, because unfortunately for him, it was said person.

"Chotarou!" Shishido exclaimed surprisedly, "why are you here?"

Ootori reigned in the urge to twitch again, making a rather strange face, and slowly got up from his position on the floor. "Shishido-san?" He said politely, all the while making a very strange face.

Shishido confusedly looked at his strange face (not that Ootori knew he was making one) and decided he should comment "Choutarou, you're making a very strange face. Is there something the matter?"

Ootori twitched violently at the mention of his face and attempted to fix his facial muscles, which seemed to be stuck in their positions. "Gomen, Shishido-san. I've been having trouble with some math problems."

"Is that all? Let me see, maybe I can help, since I did it last year." With that, Shishido sat down next to Ootori, who was still standing and motioned for his kohai to do the same. "Show me what you're having trouble with." He said, motioning to the still frozen boy.

At that, Ootori sat down and promptly began ranting about Pi, and how he didn't see the point to it at all. When his rant started winding down, Shishido smiled, and explained patiently what the purpose of Pi was, then watched Ootori work on the problem.

"There!" Ootori pronounced, happy to have finished the first problem. As soon as Shishido had checked his problem and pronounced it correct, Ootori's face muscles promptly became unstuck, and he smiled brightly. With the combination of smile and correct math problem, Shishido couldn't resist, and promptly swooped forward and claimed his kouhai's lips for his own. After the initial clashing of tongues, they quickly settled into the half-familiar rhythm of give and take. It was Shishido who first pulled away, grinning at Ootori's expression of dismay. He leaned forward and whispered into the silently panting boy's ear:

"Finish the questions, and come find me. We can start again where we left off."

So saying, he flounced out of the room, smirking at his kouhai's deprived look. Ootori shot one last longing look to the door Shishido had left through, and furiously started on the next question, muttering to himself about sneaky boyfriends and Pi.

* * *

There! All done. I managed to post it in my livejournal account, but it's posted as a journal entry... I'm not gonna look at this fic again until I find the inspiration to go back and edit.


End file.
